US 2010/0270925A1 describes an LED lighting device in a hardware configuration of a traditional fluorescence tube. The tube-shaped LED lighting device has end caps with two pins at each end, the pins being physically identical to the electrodes of the traditional fluorescence tubes. However, the pins of the LED lighting device are not electrically connected. They only serve as a mounting structure for mechanically mounting the LED lighting device in a traditional light fixture that is designed for traditional fluorescence tubes. DC power is received by the LED lighting device of US 2010/0270925A1 via a socket built into one of the end caps. The LED lighting device is powered by an external electrical power source which includes a connection to a line voltage that is routed to a light driver. The light driver is connected by power leads to the socket in the end cap of the LED lighting device